Turning Back Time
Hey! This story is created by Jarafan101 please don't edit on my work as I have lost my password. This story is about Sibuna and the non SIbuna memebers time travelling to the future to meet their children. Mara and Jeromes kids: Talia Clarke- 16. Like Mara (Likes Mason) Leo Clarke- 16. Talia's twin brother. Like Jerome (Likes Tessa) Like Jerome Peyton Clarke- 4. Youngest Clarke child. Like Mara and Jerome ' ' Nina and Fabians kids: Margo Rutter- 16. (Likes Leo) Like Nina Charlene Rutter- 13. Like Nina and Fabian Eva Rutter- 7. Like Fabian Amber and Alfies kids: Trina Lewis- 16. (Likes Jayden) Like Amber Mason Lewis- 16 (Likes Talia) Like Alfie (cooler though) Alyssa Lewis- 9 Mix of Amber and Alfie Patricia's and Eddies kids: ''' '''Jayden Miller (Sweet)- 16 (Likes Tessa and Trina) Mix of Eddie and Patrica Hugo Miller (Sweet)- 16 (Likes Bella) Like Eddie Carmen Miller (Sweet)- 13 Most like Patrica Joy and Micks kids: Bella Campbell- 16 (Likes Hugo) Looks like Joy Tessa Campbell- 16 (Kind of likes Jayden but mostly Leo ) Mix of Mick and Joy Jasper Campbell- 16 (Likes Margo) Mostly like Mick Skye Campbell- 13. Mostly like Joy 'Episode 1: House of Future' Nina: I'm so tired- that movie just went on and on for hours Amber: I know I'd thought it would never end. That is so the last time that we let Alfie choose the film! Joy: I agree with that! Amber: Why don't we do something... fun? Patricia: Like what? Amber: Well invite everyone to the attic. We can have a midnight feat like two terms ago Joy: Yeah! I'd be so up for that! Mara: I would love to spend more time with Jerome, lets do it! (In the attic, Midnight.) Nina: (Laughing) Wow I haven't been up here for like ages. I feel so old Fabian: Hey.... what's behind that sheet? Eddie: I'll take it off (pulls of the sheet and takes a step back) Jerome: What is that? Alfie: An Alien spaceship? Patricia: Lets go inside! Amber: I don't know... lets go back to our rooms and sleep... Fine. (They all step into the time machine and the time machine shakes, it stops and they walk out.) Fabian: Where at the front of Anubis house?! Amber: And it's mourning... (A car pulls up at Anubis house. a grown up Amber and Alfie step out of the car with their two children, Trina and Mason.) 'GU stands for grown up. ' GU Amber: Alfie! Be careful with Trina's bags! GU Alfie: Yes Amber! Amber: Is that me? Alfie: And me?! I look good! Trina: Why are you leaving us here? GU Amber: You'll enjoy it, this is where I met your dad... Mara! Jerome! GU Mara: Hey Amber, Alfie GU Amber: Look at you! Your huge! How long until the babys born? GU Jerome: A few weeks. Casey! Brad! Come on! Mara: Jerome.... those are our kids! Jerome: Wow. We've travelled into the future GU Nina: I though it was you! GU Amber: Nina! Omigosh... is that little Eva? GU Nina: Yeah, Charlene and Margo are in the car with Fabian- is that Joy with Ali? GU Mara: Poor Joy, being a single mum- I can't believe Micks got- cancer GU Nina: I can't believe it either, there's Fabian! GU Fabian: Sorry I'm late. Margo lost her phone Margo: Dad I'm like doing to die if I don't have my phone! Charlene: Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Margo: Oh shut up Charlene- GU Nina: Quiet! You'll upset Eva! Eva: Yeah you'll upset Eva GU Amber: We should go inside, I think Eddie and Patricia are in the living room. (In the living room) Peyton: Mummy! Why is there a crocodile on the table? GU Mara: It's for decoration GU Jerome: It's really there to eat little girls that are five! Peyton: (cries) GU Mara: Well done Jerome, you've made her cry! (Trudy walks in) Trudy: Ok, parents you will be staying in Isis house now please leave your children! GU Amber and Alfie: Bye! GU Nina and Fabian: Bye kids! GU Mara and Jerome: Have fun! GU Joy: I'll call you every single day! (They all leave. Sibuna and the non Sibunas walk into the house and they are greeted by Trudy) Trudy: I thought I told you to leave- I must be dreaming Alfie: We've travelled through time! Trudy: You can't be here! Nina: Why not? Trudy: Your children are here and- Talia: Hey, I'm Talia Clarke. Nice to meet you Jerome: Er hi, I'm Jerome Clarke and this is Mara: Mara Jaffary Talia: Thats freaky, my mum and dad have the exact same names as you... Fabian: We are your parents. We are from the past. Alfie: We got here by this machine! Margo: so your saying that you are our parents? Prove it Nina: I come from America, my surname is Martin? Trudy: It's true. They are your parents, I was their housekeeper when they where your age. Leo: Cool! Mason: Talia... now I know where you get your beauty from! Talia: Aw! Jerome: Hey! Mason: Sorry sir! I mean Uncle Jerome, I mean... Talia: It's fine. Jerome and Mara, Mason and I are going out Mara: Oh well congrats, Jerome why don't we just take a walk Jerome: Fine (Mara and Jerome exit) Jayden: So, you must be my mum and dad Eddie: Yeah Patricia: Whats your name? Jayden: Jayden and over there is Hugo. You have a daugther named Carmen too more coming soon